The boy it could have been
by suspense button presser
Summary: One drunken night changes everything.
1. The little Voldemort made me do it

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

She gracefully grabbed her coat, trying to mock me so with her ways. Her lips spoke these words "If you don't want to go you don't have to, I can go by myself; I don't have a problem with that."

I stared at her for a minute, but she didn't notice, then I started to speak "Ginny, you don't normally go to bars, besides, if this is just some reason to forget about him-"

"If you're going to be nagging me all night, I'd honestly rather you stay here" she said angrily, putting her coat on.

I didn't mean to get her upset, but I couldn't help but feel that this was all about her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter. She had never really gotten over him, I thought to myself, she is just trying to get him out of her mind, by drinking him away.

She wouldn't be able to get home by herself, none the less be able to be make any clear decisions if she just as got her hand on one of those drinks.

"Fine, I'll go with you" he said with the slightest regret.

0oxoxoxoxo0

She brought me to a muggle bar that was close to his house, and Ginny grabbed them both a seat on stools. I couldn't tell what she had ordered us, because I can't really pronounce the name, it seemed complicated. I saw that the bartender looked at Ginny weirdly, before giving her the drink.

With one whiff of the thing I knew that it was really strong, but when I looked back to Ginny she had already downed the whole thing, giving me a questioning look, while licking her lips, "Aren't you going to drink it?"

I hadn't really ever had a drink, and neither had Ginny until just a few minutes ago, even though she could keep it down. "It's a little too strong for-"

She grabbed the drink from right in front of me and within twenty seconds, all she held was an empty glass.

"I don't think you should be doing this Ginny…" I stared out, she turned to me to look me in the face as I spoke, I always liked how she did that when people talked, "If your brothers knew what you were doing…"

She staggered that little finger in my face and said "Hey, none of that, besides, if you can't tell, my brothers certainly aren't here" then, she took her gorgeous, long, flaming red hair out of the ponytail that she use to have it in. Messing that hair, she looked at me skeptically, then disregarded it when a man with a microphone said "Hey. Hey, hey there, well tonight is a special night and we are glad that you joined us on this occasion. Tonight is a karaoke night and if you think you've got the right stuff, well then come on up here and show us what you can do"

"Ooooo!" I heard her squeal, "Let's do that!"

"Ginny… I don't think that's such a good idea…" but she had already gotten up to the microphone, how could I watch this? How could I sit there and watch Ginny get totally embarrassed in front of all of those people?

Shaking my head I looked away, not thinking that I would be able to contain myself, "Oh great oh great" I muttered, nearly hitting my head on the bar.

"This goes to a guy, who… who I use to date, but to be honest, he can go to hell for putting me through everything, now hit it" I heard Ginny say, but how was I suppose to listen to this?

_"Oh no, don't go changin'  
__That's what you told me from the start  
__Thought you where something different  
__That's when it all just fell apart  
__Like you're so perfect  
__And I can't measure up  
__Well I'm not perfect  
__Just all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
__But now I see  
__I don't wanna pretend  
__So this is the end of you and me  
__Cause the girl that you want  
__She was tearing us apart  
__Cause she's everything  
__Everything I'm not_

_It's not like I need somebody  
__Telling me where I should go at night  
__Don't worry you'll find somebody  
__Someone to tell how to live their life  
__Cause your so perfect  
__And no one measures up  
__Yeah all by yourself  
__You're all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
__But now I see  
__I don't wanna pretend  
__So this is the end of you and me  
__Cause the girl that you want  
__She was tearing us apart  
__Cause she's everything  
__Everything I'm not_

_Now wait a minute  
__Because of you  
__I never knew all the things that I had  
__Hey don't u get it  
__I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
__Cause this is my life_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
__But now I see  
__I don't wanna pretend  
__So this is the end of you and me  
__Cause the girl that you want  
__She was tearing us apart  
__Cause she's everything  
__Everything I'm not_

_But now I see  
__I don't wanna pretend  
__So this is the end of you and me  
__Cause the girl that you want  
__She was tearing us apart  
__Cause she's everything  
__Everything I'm not"_

I finally understood what this was all about, this was all about Harry, the drinking, and everything else was all about Harry, how could I have been so stupid? I mean seriously, I am obviously not her… No, what I am doing is not going on a date with Ginny Weasley, I'm not. I am just the sober friend that would stay sober all night and then, she could let all of this steam out, and she wouldn't do it ever again. Definitely not a date though.

When she sat back onto her stood, I asked her rather bluntly, "Was that about Harry?" her eyes slowly gazed up to mine, and then slowly, she nodded.

She dragged me out onto the dance floor, and then, I heard the song change, of course my fate, it had changed to a slow song. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she smiled widely, then she took my hands, and placed them gently onto her slowly moving hips. Slyly, she had gotten even closer to me, her breasts against my chest.

If you would have told me that I would be dancing that close to one of my best friend's sister, and that I had liked her for the longest time, I would have called you a fool. But there we were, dancing to a song that I had no idea what it was, our bodies touching, hardly any space between the rest of us. She held me, and I held onto her. How exactly I had gotten so lucky, I have no idea.

Many…. many… many drinks, that Ginny thought were alcohol but she was too drunk to notice that it was just orange juice, later

I saw her dig into one of her pockets, and start pressing buttons. "What are you doing?"

She shhed me with her finger, and then I heard a voice on the other end "Hello?"

Ginny seemed annoyed with the person and how they had answered, who ever it was, even though she had called them. "Well, hello, you"

"_Ginny_? Where are you? It sounds really loud where ever it is"

"Where I am doesn't matter" she hiccupped and made a huge, unnecessary, involuntary move that made her almost jump out of her seat, but I caught her from falling. "But what does matter, is that I am going to have sex, and you can't stop me" she gave me a thumbs up, with a huge grin on her face.

I hit my head on the bar but before I did that I heard a very loud "WHAT?!"

Honestly, I didn't know who it was yet, so I had to ask her, "Ginny, who is that?

Then I heard Harry's loud voice on the other end of the line, "IS THAT NEVILLE?!"

Ginny disregarded my movements to hang up, and Harry's loud yelling, instead saying with a dreamy eyed look to her, "Hmm, that guy looks hot, maybe I'll sleep with him" giving another involuntary and totally unnecessary jerk of a hiccup.

I turned around to where she was pointing to, and then I told her "That's a coat rack Ginny…"

I heard Harry ask her if she was drunk, then with a little giggle she told him, "Maybe a little"

"Ginny, I'm going to take you home before you get Dean involved with this conversation too-"

"Ooo, how is he? I should call him later-"

"Ginny"

"I don't wanna go home" in the most whiney voice that she knew annoyed me so much. How could I take it? So I had to keep her on one subject, since through most of the night, she blurted absurd things that made either no sense or were very personal.

"How are you going to walk home if you can't even walk in a straight line?" I asked her, with one of my eyebrows raised.

"I'll have…" she stopped and pointed again "that guy take me home, he looks burly"

"That's still the coat rack…"

"Oooo! Look Neville, he has a twin!" She squealed, making several heads turn in our direction.

"That is still the coat rack Ginny" I said under my breath, hoping that she would do something that would make me take her home.

Ginny looked offended at what Harry had said next, and she said angrily "That's quite rude, I call you and all you want to do is talk to Neville. Are you two going out or something because that would be really weird…"

I took the phone from her and to be honest, I didn't really know how to talk to Harry at that point, so it came out weakly "Yeah?"

Harry made a hard coughing noise, and said "Take her home immediately; she hasn't had a hard muggle drink before. Don't forget to make sure she gets in the door, and Neville…" he seemed lost for words all of the sudden.

"Er- yeah Harry?"

The coughing noise was louder than before, and he said quietly into the phone "…Keep her safe, 'kay? ... She means a whole lot"

He hung up the phone before I could ask him what he had meant by that, so with that, I stowed Ginny's phone in my pocket before she could notice. Throwing muggle money on the bar, I told Ginny that we should go. This time, I was surprised that she put up no fight whatsoever.

I had to carry Ginny the whole way back to my apartment, because she could barely stand up straight. We were almost there, and she said dazily, "This isn't my apartment"

"Mine is closer, and since you're in no state to be apparating, you'll be staying on my couch" I told her, she just cuddled her head against my chest and asked, "So then where will you sleep?"

"In my bed, like I always do"

"Oh" she didn't speak the rest of the way, and when I had gotten up four flights of stairs, I unlocked my apartment and took her in. I set her on her feet, but she had other ideas, she staggered over to me, grabbed my shirt tightly, and kissed me on the lips. She continuously kissed me, then I started to kiss back. Her lips had a taste of alcohol and a sweet tasting candy, how one had gotten there, I had no idea, but I didn't care.

I quickly realized that she was untying my tie, so I tossed her jacket to the side, she was moving on to unbuttoning my shirt. I stopped kissing her, but she kept on going, was I taking advantage of Ginny by not stopping this from happening? I thought "she isn't in her right mind, you can't let her do this," but the little Voldemort on my shoulder said that I should continue this, even go farther. Voldemort, for once, had a great idea. The chemistry had been there all night, even before she had a few drinks.

Listening to the little Voldemort, I started kissing her again, my heart was pounding rapidly in my chest, as the lion in me purred like a kitten. I pulled down her skirt when she had thrown my belt across the room. Then I gently took off her shirt, making sure that I didn't break it.

She ran her smooth fingers through my hair, kissing me with her soft lips. Her body touching mine, only centimeters separated parts of us, her hot breath on my face. Without even removing her lips from mine she whispered, "You're good at that"

I wasn't going to say "Thanks, I do this all the time" because 1. I never had a girl fling herself at me, 2. I couldn't talk and kiss that the same time, and 3. If I tried to do 2 then I would probably ruin this amazing moment between two people.

Clothes were scattered all over the room, I was kissing Ginny Weasley, half naked, and I didn't know or think about what was going to happen next. How this had happened, Ginny hadn't completely gotten over her break up until that night, and I guess I was the lucky guy who just was there. Meaningless was one word to her that would describe this night, but to me, it was my happiest moment.

_The song is: Everything I'm not, by The Veronicas. Please submit a review for this story, I worked hard on it, really hard on it actually and its one of my favorites so can you tell me how you like it?_


	2. Tuesday morning cookies with Grandma

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**Neville**_

The taste in my mouth that morning when I woke up, felt amazing, yet bitter all at the same time. Ginny Weasley lay next to me, snuggling close to me. Her arms were wrapped around my waist. Last night still on my mind, it was… I don't know what it had been but it was something close to bliss, that's what it was. Wishing that she would feel the same way, but then it crossed my mind… she was really, really drunk last night, and I should have stopped this from happening.

The little Voldemort on my shoulder was wrong, obviously I knew that now, but the temptation was almost unbearable last night. Would Ginny be mad at me when she woke up? Carefully, I took one of her hands and placed it by her side so that I could get out of bed and sneak over to the shower where I would finally wipe off all the guilt that I had from last night…

She wouldn't be mad, how could she? I mean… sure, I'd taken advantage of her but she would have liked to sleep with me than some stranger that she never knew before that night… and who knows what could have ended up with that.

She will one day thank me… maybe not in the near future, but when we're older… like rocking chair old, she'll lean over to me and say "I'm glad it was you" then we would go and live on our happy lives… if it be together or apart.

Sure, she had an ex-boyfriend that could kick anyone's ass, and sure she had five brothers who never want to see their baby sister hurt, but the one thing that scared me most about Ginny was her feelings.

Ginny Weasley was one complicated firecracker of a woman, always up for a good time, and to top that off she was an excellent Quidditch player. I may have just been thinking about this to forget about her five brothers that could kill me, or the boy who can never die for that matter. I didn't mean that in a bad way, Harry's a great friend, but he just sucks when it comes to women.

Accidentally touching the soap and then my eye, I realized that it hurt to get soap in your eye and I had poked myself in the eye. Combining the two was never a good idea.

I didn't yell because I knew I had to keep quiet otherwise Ginny would wake up, and the longer I could delay that, the better off I would be.

Confronting Ginny was one of the things that I didn't want to do, mostly because: 1. I don't do well with it, 2. it sucks when something goes wrong, and 3. it might ruin something that could or could not happen in the future. Then the thought ran through my mind… What if last night ruined my chances with ever having Ginny as anything more than just a friend?

_**Ginny**_

The sun slowly awakened me as I heard water running, a lawn mower, and a person chasing after a cat down the hallway. Then it hit me, I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. Sitting up fast was not a good idea at all, it made me nauseous, but I wasn't going to throw up at whose ever apartment this was. I felt bad because for the life of me I could not remember who this guy was… had I even met him in my life before?

I was already on the edge of the bed and nearly half of my body was off but I had to look around. The water shut off, and I saw a lot of muggle plants scattered around the room, also, the rest of my clothes were lying all around his apartment. Then, to my horror, I saw, in a case, the sword of Gryffindor. Muttering to myself "Oh my god, I slept with Neville!"

Everything came back to me in a flash, the close dancing, the horrible karaoke, the hard liquor, and what made my stomach squirm the most… me flinging myself at Neville like a pathetic loser who had no control over anything. I grabbed onto my head and thought to myself, what the hell have I done?

I saw the knob twitching on the door to outside the apartment, but thank god, it was locked. I threw on Neville's t-shirt in desperation, hoping to god that it wasn't any of my family… especially one of my over protective brothers, or my insane mother that worries about me too much. Although I wouldn't want my dad to see me like this either… what if it was someone from Hogwarts? Oh dear god, how the hell am I going to get out of here alive if I don't die from embarrassment enough. I NEVER ever do this type of thing, and I am hardly dressed, but thank god Neville's shirt was longer on me. Otherwise I would be in much trouble if it wasn't very long.

Could I answer the door? What was I going to say "Uh, Neville isn't here right now but I could tell you what he was up to last night, if you can't tell already."

I opened up the door slightly then the older woman barged her way into the apartment, and she smiled widely at me. Neville's grandmother was staring at me, with me in her grandson's t-shirt… with my clothes scattered all over the rest of the room. Her huge smile didn't fade and she said "Hi, I'm Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, I vaguely remember meeting you from somewhere…" she put her hand on her chin and rubbed it softly, "Oh! You were one of Neville's friends from Hogwarts! You're a Weasley, no doubt, by your red hair and freckles."

I shook her hand and said sheepishly "Yes, I am a Weasley."

"Good, now where might my grandson be? I brought him some sweets, if I would have known that he had an old friend visiting, I would have brought more!" she said joyfully but I shook my head "No, I'm fine, I was just actually leaving, I have to go to work soon." A lie, I didn't have to go to work since I am a Quidditch player and I don't have practice till the afternoon.

"Don't leave on my account dear, I'm only here to drop these off," She gave me a wise look and smiled even bigger "Besides, I'm sure that Neville doesn't want you to leave… considering…" I felt myself turning redder than I have ever been red in my entire life. I wasn't fully clothed, I was standing in Neville's t-shirt, in his apartment, with my clothes scattered all over the floor, and lastly I was talking to his grandmother! Who I had thought died years ago.

While she went into the kitchen to set things in order I put on my own clothes hurriedly, and when I just about done, Neville came out of the bathroom with wet hair and some dry clothes, so that he was clean. He smiled at me, and he noticed that I was still in his shirt, with mine in my hand. "You look good in it" he told me.

Why did the world have to hate me today? Then he asked "Why are you so red?" I didn't need to speak, because by the look on Neville's face, his grandmother had come back into the room. "Oh Neville! Good, you're here now" she said, going over and kissing him on the cheek. He looked mortified that his grandmother still kissed him on the cheek, even if he was a grown man.

"I'm going to get going, but it was- uh, nice seeing you again Neville… it's been a while… um, well… Thanks for erm- well thanks for everything, it was fun." I extended my hand out to him and he took it, but looked at it lamely. His soft hands… I quickly let go and ran out of that apartment as fast as I could, going over to no where in particular, but just, out of there.

I went and changed into my own shirt in a bathroom, then in the bathroom, I apparated to the doorstep of my apartment.

Unlocking the door, and opening it to see Ron and Hermione having breakfast. I expected Hermione to be here… since she lives here, but why in the hell did Ron have to be here when I got back? I want girl time with Hermione to console me and tell me what to do without any brothers budding in!

I quickly threw Neville's shirt in the hamper, before Ron could see me carrying it, then he looked up at me questioningly, "Isn't that what you wore yesterday?"

"Uh," I looked down at my skirt, shirt, and coat and said numbly "Yeah."

Hermione poked up her head now, ungluing herself from the daily prophet, with my head throbbing I didn't care if they were looking at me or not, I wanted something to cure this head attack.

"Where have you been?" I sometimes loved my brother to death, but right now, I'd rather trade him for a cute, quiet, calm puppy.

I started to go through the cabinets, searching for advil or some kind of headache medication. "To be honest, I'd rather not tell you."

He raised his voice and asked me "Where were you Ginny?"

"Would you stop yelling?" I cupped my hands around my ears because the effect it had on my ears made it unbearable. I could really use that puppy right about now.

"DID YOU GET DRUNK?!" he asked me, disbelieving. Now I'd take any kind of puppy over Ron, "Stop yelling" I told him.

Hermione asked a little bit softer, "So, where have you been the past twelve hours?"

"Drinking, and then I went to Neville's apartment with him-" but before I could finish my sentence Ron's face showed his rage.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH NEVILLE?!" The more he shouted, the more I wanted to lie to him, so I did.

"Hey you huge prat, it was nothing, I slept on his couch last night and I came back this morning, I couldn't apparate, not even side apparate I was just that wasted…" I told him, wanting the puppy so badly right now, then I turned to Hermione and asked her "Do you know where we put the damn asprin or advil or what ever it was?"

She led me to where she had put the advil, then getting the scent of Neville on me, she whispered into my ear, "You might not want to step near Ron or he'll know you did more than just sleep on his couch" Hermione had known, since I had stepped into the room, that smart girl knew. But how could she have been so smart? Books were her thing, not very drunken nights.

Putting the limit of three advil into my mouth, Ron opened his big mouth again only this time to tell me something… "Harry called last night, wondering if you were home or not. He sounded pretty worried about you-"

I had completely forgotten about Harry… Oh no, the phone call… Oh no, what was I going to do about Harry?! Wait, why did I care so much about what Harry did or Harry thought? Why should I care?

"Dammit Ron, why in the hell did you have to go telling me that?" I grabbed onto my head tightly and muttered "Uhh…"

"Hey, don't go barking at me just because I told you that he called last night. He was worried about you, wait, why was he worried about you?" When was my puppy coming, I'd much rather have that to take care of instead of this baby.

"I called him last night" I told them, this time it was the truth, "I think I wanted to sleep with a coat rack to make him jealous."

"Oh no Ginny, was last night all about you being not over Harry because that's not the right way to go about it" Hermione told me, but I interrupted her, and said "No, it wasn't all about Harry, I just needed to get away from everything for a while, I needed to get away from this guilt that's inside me. Mostly I need to get him out of my head… I think I'm going to shower." So I went into the shower, to wash off all my stress.

When I came out, Ron had left, thankfully, and Hermione sat on the couch with Neville's t-shirt in hand. "This is what; a token of the one crazy night that you had?" Hermione asked with a smile, then she threw it at my face. I breathed in a deep breath… It didn't smell bad, it smelled really good actually.

I told her everything that I could remember, and then I waited for her reaction. To my surprise, she started laughing hysterically. "Thanks" I told her, looking sheepishly, "I also might find this amusing… in a few hundred years."

Hermione put her sisterly advice into play and told me what I should do, after she laughed more about Neville's grandmother bringing him cookies at seven thirty in the morning on a Tuesday, the one day when I was there.

"So what did you say to him when you left?"

"I think I actually used the words 'it was fun' somewhere along the line" I told her, now noticing that it was the worst thing to say after… well doing what I had done.

"Oh Ginny… you really need to be careful when you get drunk. Be thankful that it was Neville and not some freak that you don't even know" Hermione shook her head. "But you've got to be careful, and you have to promise me that you won't go drinking again."

"Okay, I promise Hermione" I had no intention of getting that drunk ever again in my life, if my mother would ever find out that I had gotten that drunk in the first place, she'd turn me into burnt toast.

Then Hermione asked the dreaded question "So what was it like?"

I told her, "I can't really remember… but I think that I really, really liked it" Hermione couldn't control herself and she fell off of the couch to literally fall on the floor laughing her ass off, at my dumb, mistake… and what a mistake it would turn out to be.

_I got it out! And I have to wake up in less than... six hours. The things that I do for you.  
Anyways, I hope you laughed as hard as I did, and please review to tell me if you liked it or what I can change about it_


	3. Spilt Milk

**_Please review!!_**

The words "It was fun" rang in my head for over a month… she never called, never stopped by, never tried to contact me whatsoever… "This is solely my fault" I would tell myself when I was alone. She probably hated me for doing it anyways.

Walking home from work made me feel so lonely on that October afternoon. The leaves were slowly changing colors by now, and I kept my hands in my pockets, muttering things to myself that no one else could hear.

Going up the four flights of stairs that I had to take everyday, I searched my pockets and no key… my wand was in the house… shit, I was locked out of my own apartment. Then I remembered the spare key under the welcome mat, but when I checked for it, the key wasn't there! Someone took my key! I twitched the knob on the door, and it opened as I quickly looked around the room.

There, on my couch, sat Ginny Weasley, in a blue t-shirt, her comfortable jeans, and she wore her lucky necklace that she loved. She sat cross legged and shoeless. Her soft brown eyes didn't seem the same as they use to… fear fled across her face, her brown eyes seemed cold, and she looked like a wreck. I closed the door behind me finally, and she looked at me, with those now cold eyes of hers. No smile on her lips, she just held onto… a milk carton? The milk carton that I had bought at the store last night, and she didn't have a cup, then looked back into where ever it was, and she took a sip of my milk. "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, it's not safe" she told me, looking at what ever it was, I looked where she was looking, but it was just a wall.

"I didn't leave it unlocked" I lied, but it was a lie that I didn't have to tell, because obviously she knew since she broke into my apartment.

"Yes you did" she told me, took a sip and wiped it off with her sleeve, "Oh, also, by the way, don't leave a key under the mat, everyone does that now and it would just be better to use Alohamora instead, less of a hassle" she didn't look me in the eyes, but she looked in my general direction… it was at least an improvement from staring into the lonely space of the world. "That's a good way to get all of your stuff to randomly disappear."

"Thanks for the info" I told her, I put my coat on the coat rack, I would have normally made a joke about it, but now did not seem to be the time.

"Anytime" she put the carton to her lips and drank more of my milk.

"So what have you been up to these past few weeks?" I asked her, but the question I really wanted to ask was, why are you on my couch at 2 in the afternoon, drinking my milk without a cup, and where are your shoes?

"Actually…" she struggled with choosing her words, she mumbled something to herself "I've been avoiding everyone lately" she opened up to me, finally looking into my eyes, then told me "I won't bite you if you sit down next to me."

I took the seat next to Ginny and I asked her "so what is the milk for?"

"Its good for you, do you want some?" When I got up close to Ginny, I could see the fear and depression behind her eyes… I had hurt her badly; I knew that I had something to do with her unhappiness… that was just the way that it normally worked.

I didn't know what to do, it was a simple question to some, but to me, there could be many things that could go wrong with this… 1. If I declined, then she might have an explosion of anger aimed at me for no apparent reason, 2. If I accepted how would I drink it, 3. If I got a cup and accepted it, would she take it back and I'd look like an idiot?

My fate rest in the hands of Ginny's attitude, I said casually "Sure" and she handed the milk carton over to me, into my hands, I took a gulp of it down, and then another before giving it back to her, she seemed slightly pleased, but her body language showed otherwise, she was hunched over, and cradling the milk while rocking back and fourth, back and fourth.

It was a little strange that Ginny had showed up at my apartment, but for the life of me, I could not figure out why she was sitting on my couch, cross legged, shoeless, and the bottoms of her feet were absolutely filthy now that I looked at them.

She opened her mouth but didn't speak for several seconds, "I went biking…" she closed her mouth and opened it again, "And I almost got hit by a muggle driving." I knew that she was hiding behind something.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I put my arm around her shoulders, but she just stared at my arm and looked like she would cry soon. I heard her murmuring "If only you knew…" but she looked away from me and wiped off her eyes, I put my other arm around her waist, and I gave her a reassuring squeeze, "You don't have to hide your emotions from me, it's fine… it must have been a scary experience" I told her, but we both knew that it wasn't the reason that she was emotional, but only she knew exactly why.

"It was, I just guess that I haven't been the same about these sort of things since…" her voice dropped, "Fred died" she talked to me as if we were in a crowd of people and she wanted no one budding in.

I had nothing to say to this, I didn't know anything about her brother's death, he was a Gryffindor and was quite funny at times… but nothing else really came to mind.

She clutched tighter onto the carton, I could see her white knuckles, she took twelve sips in the 18 minutes that we sat in the silent room. Ginny shoved the carton into my hands and stared at the same space that she had before, another fifty minutes went by, and neither of us flinched. My lips finally became dry and I took a swig of milk while Ginny thought that this was the perfect time to talk again, and she asked this as if asking what the time was or what kind of weather it was like outside… "So… I'm pregnant."

Fortunately for the both of us, I had been looking forward so when I spit out all of that milk, it sprayed in front of me and not on her. She looked dazedly at where I had spewed all the milk and said in the same tone "You got good distance on that, oh by the way, did I mention that it is your baby?"

I dropped the carton onto the floor by accident, as I stared stupidly at Ginny… The contents of the container flooded all over my wooden flooring. Ginny had tears in her eyes and she didn't take her eyes off of where ever it was, but she could see my expression out of the corner of her eye, that's why she was upset… and these words rang in my head as I sat there, staring at her…

_Ginny Weasley, the mother of my child…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_So I left it at another cliffhanger-ish type thing :) so, its better than just a regular horrible cliffehanger, well review please, it makes me do my happy dance everytime I get a review! :) I worked really hard tonight to get this chapter done! Just for you guys, and I did it instead of my homework... which I might get in trouble for tomorrow but I guess I can get it done later tonight.. okay, night! Also, sorry that it is so short!!_


	4. A whole lot more shit to do

_**PLEASE REVIEW, ITS FOR MY SANITY!!**_

His expression was like a deer in headlights, not expecting a thing and then WHAM! Hits you like a bus… That's what Neville's face looked like right about now. I looked away towards his bed, and stared at it, he didn't say anything, not a single word… Three hours and forty-six minutes passed by and nothing was said. The milk was still on the floor and I couldn't seem him, but I had accidentally let out a few tears… Fred had always told me that crying was a sign of weakness, but he was wrong, you could also be the bravest person and fall, laughing your head off and cry from laughing so hard.

I never got to tell him that.

The clock said 7:08, I knew that I had to be to family dinner soon or I'd never hear the end of it at the next four or eighty family gatherings. This seemed more important than eating at the moment. Not the sitting in the silence part, but having the chance to say something part. I heard him moving a bit, and then he spoke, "D-Does anyone else know?" I turned my head to face his, our expressions slightly the same in worry, "No" I answered quietly.

How could it be so hard to talk to Neville? Sometimes it was hard for me to stop talking to him, I would take that over this any day…

"S-So what do you want to do about… uh, it" Neville asked worriedly, looking from my stomach to my face. "I was wondering what you had in mind… I want us to agree on one thing." I told him, Neville had never seemed so pale to me in my life, and it wasn't the lighting.

He looked into my eyes, as if searching for something, I don't know if he found it or not but he asked "Would it be horrible if I thought that we should keep… the baby?"

I had never been more relieved in my life, I wouldn't and couldn't let this child go to someone else, and I certainly was not about to go and kill it, so my only other option was to keep it… but how would this work?

"Not a horrible idea at all, but how would we make that work?" I asked him nervously tapping my fingers on my jeans that were almost too snug on me already.

He took the tapping hand and took it in his, he told me while gazing into my eyes, "We'll find a way, we will."

I don't know how we could do this, we certainly wouldn't have the kid go back and fourth from apartment to apartment but I don't know what else to do… but Neville asked me this "Do you think that you would like to stay in my spare room?" his apartment was larger than mine but I had never pictured raising a child in an apartment, and I never pictured it'd be with Neville… okay that is a lie but it was only twice.

"What would Hermione do?" I asked him, he had probably forgotten that I had a roommate, not that Hermione was a forgetful person but she was never really mentioned when talking about my apartment with Neville.

"Well… uh, then do you even think we should live together or don't you think that'll work out?" He asked me, he squeezed my hand a little while asking the question.

"I think we should live together… yes, but not in an apartment" I told him, but I couldn't look at his face. "You want to buy a house together?" he repeated

"Yes, with my… job that I can't do as of right now… but I have enough money from the previous seasons so that we can get any kind of house we like" I told him, it was true, I had more money than I needed to live out my life, and I wanted to find a way to spend it.

"I don't want you wasting all of your money on this" Neville said, "I don't want to feel like a dead weight to you."

"Neville…" I looked at the clock and I was for sure late, "Don't think of yourself as that, if anything I feel like this is all my fault, you were just the friend that did the right thing and then got tempted to do something that you didn't want to do…"

"What do you mean by something I didn't want to do?" I knew he hadn't meant to say that, because his face got all red and for the first time in hours I saw him smile.

"So you've wanted to do it with me?" I asked him with a half grin.

"I-I, uh…" he was done for, he couldn't go back on it. "I have to go for family dinner, but I'll be back later, to continue this" I told him, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the door but he asked "So that's it, you're not going to tell me you're reaction?!"

I turned around to smile at him and told him, "I'm not surprised, because the way you stared at me the whole night… and I wasn't that drunk Neville."

Out the door I went and I felt my face get hot, I checked for muggles, none, so I apparated right from there to the doorstep of the burrow. I didn't have to ring the doorbell because my mother heard me apparate and opened the wide door, I looked like a mess, I still didn't apparate right because I fell flat on my arse and my feet were completely filthy and lastly I didn't have any shoes on.

"Ginny! There you are, we've been worried about where you've gone to, it didn't say where you were on the clock…" she looked down towards me and asked "Why don't you have shoes?"

I told her that I'd explain later, but now was not the time. Going into the house I saw everyone, and I mean everyone. Even my brother Charlie, he hated these types of family gatherings, but there he was, standing by the couch. "Charlie!" I screamed and ran to hug him, he quickly turned around at the voice but I could tell he was just as glad to see me.

It felt so good to be secured in your big brother's arms like he had once done the day that you met him. He hugged me tight and I didn't want to let go of him, I had gone months without seeing him and it literally hurt my heart not to see him but now that pain had all gone away from me. "Good to see you too Gin" he told me, letting go.

"Don't do that to Ron though, he might fall over from being his twig like shape" called Bill from behind me, I turned around and there stood my oldest brother. I had always looked up to him, even after he married Phlegm, he was the one that I wrote to when I was ten and at the house with just mum.

I gave him a quick hug and asked "So what are you doing here? I thought that Fleur would want you to be with her-" Then I saw her come down the stairs, shit, why did he have to bring Phlegm? WHY?!

"Hi Fleur" I said through gritted teeth, "'Ello Ginerva" Bill wrapped me in his arms to restrain me from Phlegm and whispered in my ear, "Play nicely."

"I will if she will" I murmured back, and he let go of me.

Turning around I saw George and Ron, but I couldn't see Percy… was he late? He never was late for family dinners, ever. Not even work could keep him from family now, not since Fred died. "Mum, where is Percy?" I asked her, and she looked at me, and said "He's in the kitchen dear; I bet he didn't hear your fall."

My brothers always would tease me because I couldn't apparate right. Only Bill, George, and Ron laughed. "Am I the last one here then?" I asked her, but she shook her head, "No, your father is running a bit late… but the girls are all in with Percy if you'd like to join them." I scowled at my mother. She was always trying to insinuate that I should be like them and get a husband so that mine could talk with my brothers about Quidditch and the latest news. To be fair to me, Ron and Hermione were only dating still. And Charlie didn't marry either.

"I think I'll just go wash up instead" I told my mum, before going upstairs I heard Fleur say "Ginerva has gotten bigger since I last saw her."

Damn, Fleur was catching on too quickly! I wouldn't have time to even tell my own family… when it came time, maybe tonight, or maybe another day… I hoped that I would never have to tell them, never ever…

I washed my hands slowly, hopefully dad would turn up in the time that I had washed my hands… but that was a false hope, I had to wash my face, arms, and feet before he came home, just to avoid any further questions.

Running down the stairs I took a tumble, which made my mother scream but George, Ron, and Bill were all laughing, Fleur out of everyone was laughing the hardest. I wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't hurt, because it did. Mum glared hard and long at them before helping me up, falling down three flights of stairs hurt a hell of a lot more than just having to talk to Phlegm and the boys… well, maybe it hurt the same amount.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked me, helping me up, and I ached all over, the fatigue from not sleeping all last night and being nervous all morning. This just wasn't a good day for me.

I hurt all over now, so I gave my mother an unconvincing "Yeah, I'm alright." When she didn't believe me, she helped me over into the kitchen, where I saw Hermione, Angelina, Audrey, and Percy. "Ginny!" Hermione squealed and ran over to me, "What happened?" she asked worriedly, finally looking at my mother who supported me up, so that I didn't faint or fall over again.

"I fell down three flights of stairs" I told her, "I just slipped I guess, I don't know what on." My mum led me to a chair and looked at me with suspicious eyes as she poked around my whole body, asking if it hurt, "Yes mum, everywhere hurts." I told her, and then she asked "Does your stomach hurt?"

She showed no signs of knowing… and she wouldn't bring it up in front of other people… would she?

"No, why should it?" I asked defensively, as she poked at my stomach for about three whole minutes of worry for me. "I was just asking Ginerva, it is a larger portion of your body…"

"Are you calling me fat?!" I asked incredulously, trying to not feel hurt but I couldn't stop the feeling from coming in. Either my mum was losing her top or she had found out about me.

"No dear," she said soothingly, "I'm just pointing out…"

"That I've gotten fat?" I asked irritably.

"Ginny, let me finish, the abdomen is a big part of anyone's body because normally it is longer than your nose" she didn't look angry with me, just a little steamed.

"But especially big on me?" I muttered furiously at myself, my mother heard it, but acted as if she didn't. "Does anything else hurt Ginny?"

"Everything but my stomach" I told her, and she took out some pepperup potion, but when I got it, I looked at the warnings, to see if I would be hurting the baby in any way. My mother gave me an incredulous look and asked "Dear, what are you doing?"

"Uhhh…" How was I going to tell her, obviously now was not the best time… "I was looking if it'll make my head hurt worse."

Lying, I hated doing it and I hated when people did it to me, but in this case, it was necessary. "Course it won't Ginny, now drink a little bit and you'll be better off, come on, dinner is almost ready" she told me, but I hadn't finished reading the instructions, so, for the sake of my mother, I faked like I drank it, but actually threw it into the dead plant in the kitchen that my mum never moved.

"Come on Ginny, go and sit down at the table…" Without any warning my mum pushed me out of the kitchen and I heard Fleur raving about Beauxbatons… If I had to hear about that damn school one more time I'll…

but I couldn't finish my thought because Fleur was glaring at me, then Bill turned around to look at me, "You okay Gin?" he asked me.

"I've been better" I said honestly, and said "Dinner will be out soon."

They all took their spots and I sat right next to where Audrey will be sitting and Ron would sit across from me.

The first part of dinner, I avoided all talking, until Fleur started talking about me… "So, Ginerva, are you dating anyone? Because I always thought that Harry was still single…" she brought him up… the one horrible thing that I could get rid of in my life, Ron looked sullen at his peas, Charlie had no idea what this meant, and obviously neither did Bill. I felt George put his hand on mine; he was to my left, while Percy and Audrey were completely clueless to my right. Dad didn't look up, but Mum was looking nervously from me to Fleur and back and fourth.

"I wouldn't date Harry Potter again even if I were single" I said, as Fleur's jaw dropped, I had finally won against her. I scooped up mashed potatoes onto my spoon, and shoved them into my face before any questions could be asked. "Ginny, you're dating?" my mother asked me excitedly, I knew it was her dream to marry off all of her children, but I didn't think that she would succeed with Charlie, he didn't seem to want to marry.

"Yes, I am" I shouldn't have done this just to beat Fleur, then I'd have to explain a lot…

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked, and I noticed my father's head even come up from his food. "You didn't need to know" I told him.

"But why didn't you tell us-" Hermione asked but Percy interrupted her.

"Forget about that, who is it?"

"Someone" I told him.

"Don't be so vague Ginny, tell us who it is or I'll hold you down while Bill and Charlie tickle you like when we were younger" Percy said.

"Percy, you aren't a very big threat to me, besides I don't think that he would appreciate if I tell you guys when we never talked about taking to you about this." I told them, as Ron looked over to Hermione, "Did you know about this?" he asked her.

"I had no idea" I hated the look of surprise on Hermione's face was the worst part about this, I had lied to all of them, I didn't know where I stood with Neville, and there was another person in this equation that only three people knew about.

"Gin, obviously Hermione would know if you had a boyfriend or not, she lives with you, so unless if you never had him at the apartment…"

"Who said I didn't ever go to his apartment?" I asked, purposefully not looking in Hermione's direction. "And who said that Hermione was there when I had him there, it was a good chance that she was over at your apartment snogging your face off." I didn't say it angrily, but in a dignified tone.

Hermione and Ron both turned red but he said, "That's not the point, the point is…" the phone rang, thankfully, and Ron had to go get it in the kitchen. Hermione followed him in and I was able to relax with ease.

But we all know that lasted about three seconds. "Don't divert from the subject Ginerva, I want to know who you are dating and who you are dating right now?"

A few minutes of them badgering questions at me stopped when we heard Hermione scream as she came out into the kitchen, her eyes gleaming with happiness, she came over and hugged me, I awkwardly hugged back, then she shoved her left hand in front of my face to reveal a ring on her ring finger. Who the hell called to have Ron finally get the hint? Lost cause hotline?

"Congratulations!" I squealed for her, then she said these words "Ginny, I want you to be my maid of honor!"

The first thing that ran through my head was "Oh shit, she'll want me to plan the whole damn wedding while controlling her fears and keep her mind off of the stressful wedding." But, this was Hermione, so I said "Of course I will!" she gave me another squeeze and went to my mum, then I went over to Ron, who smiled at me. "Finally get a clue?"

He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "I know your secret; you don't have to lie to me anymore."

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sorry, I don't really feel good about this chapter right now but hopefully you can change my mind and tell me if it does or doesn't suck so that I can change it later. But its Saturday night and I am screwing up with my clock time schedule and sleeping, for you. I could have done homework but I did this to get it out, I'm sorry that I haven't done any other stories for a while but I just had a long roll with this one :) I hope you understand.  
The next chapter will reveal somethings that some didn't know before :D muuuuuahhhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhh! Suspensful writing is my thing. _


	5. Rain pounds, Wind howls, and Tears fall

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

**Ginny**

I turned to him, I tried to look casual, "W-What do you mean by that?"

"I know who you're dating Ginny, isn't it obvious? You're just lying to us all so that you can get mum off of your back." I sighed and told him another lie "That's exactly why, but how did you find out?"

I smiled toward Hermione who was beaming with joy, and showing off her ring to my mother who was all over Hermione. She was the perfect daughter that my mother never had. The smart, pretty, Gryffindor girl that my mother always wanted; who would never even think about drinking in her whole life.

All that was missing was my red hair.

"Ginny, you aren't that good of a liar" Ron smiled.

"No, I'm not" I said with a grin, because I was lying through my teeth without Ron suspecting a thing.

Hermione came back to me and Ron, her expression made me want to throw up, "Ginny, tomorrow morning can we go over some plans for the wedding?"

"Already?" My mother asked, as my mouth dropped.

"Well, Ron and I didn't want to have to wait that long, so we were thinking that we'd get married in three months" I dropped the glass in my hand, and I didn't care that I had, "WHAT?!"

I couldn't help it from coming out, but the words just flew out.

Hermione looked at me confused, "What's the problem?"

My mother covered my mouth with her hand and she said, "Hermione, why don't you wait and see and sleep on the date, besides winter weddings are too cold and conditions are never good for people to travel."

Hermione agreed that they'd think about it, but I knew if I only had three months that I'd be hammered to the wall.

When dinner was finished I made an excuse to leave for home, my mother insisted that I stayed for ice cream, but I refused to eat anymore.

Going into the apartment, I felt more alone than I have ever felt in my entire life. The fact that Ron and Hermione were getting married wasn't the thing that bothered me; the thing that bothered me the most was that they would expect me to help them for hours on end.

I locked myself into the bathroom to puke my guts out because of anger and the nauseous feeling in my stomach that hadn't reached its peaking point. I changed into pajamas and brushed my teeth just to get the taste out of my mouth. Hermione didn't come home for another three hours after that and by that time I was pretending to be asleep in my bed, just so I didn't have to talk about the wedding or her and Ron's relationship.

At four thirty my alarm went off, but I hadn't set my alarm, I had only really fallen asleep at three forty-five. "Wake up, lazy head! My wedding is drawing nearer and nearer!" Hermione cheered happily, while I groaned and hit the snooze button, but when it didn't snooze, I threw it up against the wall and shattered it into little pieces. "Ginny, what did you just do?" I put my pillow over my ears so that I could pretend to not hear her. "We aren't all professional Quidditch Players you know, some of us actually have to work during the winter, so get your little butt over here so we can talk about me!" she said partly in a light tone, but about 80 of her was dead serious.

"Some of us don't even have to be at work till eight, which would be you, so I get three more hours of sleep" I pushed the pillow closer to my ear but she yanked my pillow away and started hitting me with it. Then she for some reason stopped and asked "Ginny, why do you have a bucket over here?"

"I told you, I've been sick lately but I didn't want my mum worrying" I said irritated, lying was not an easy job for me.

"I knew that, but Ginny, that was a while ago, have you still been sick?" She asked me.

This time I didn't lie, "Most nights while you're off with Ron, I'm sitting here throwing up."

I didn't hear anything of the sort from Hermione and she said, "But you're always up before I am."

"Yeah, then I go to bed right after you go to work" I said then thought in my head "then I wake up and puke more."

"Ginny, this isn't healthy" she said worriedly, I didn't want her to meddle into this because honestly, I'd rather have my mom know before Hermione and Ron knew.

"I've got it under control" I told her, but to be honest, the baby always craved healthy things that my normal taste buds hated, so I swallowed them down, quite reluctantly.

"No you don't Ginny, this isn't right, you've got to do something about this, it isn't very healthy and if your really as sick as you say-"

I cut her off before she could say anything about going to St. Mungo's, because I had already gone there; they said my baby was normal.

A normal vegetarian baby… great.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her with my annoyance toleration about to be thrown out the window.

She looked at me in shock and said, "What do I mean by what?"

"You said 'If your really sick as you say-' it sounded like you didn't believe me when I said that" I told her, finally looking at her, to make matters worse, she turned the bright light on in the room and gave a little shriek, "Ginny, you're really pale!"

"Yeah, I normally am" I told her.

"No, not like normal, you're really, really, really pale!" she said in a squeak. I had forgotten that I normally had to put a lot of make-up on to conceal how pale I really was from throwing up. I always had to wash it off before I went to bed so that it didn't get all over. How was I going to get out of my ocean of lies?

"That's what I get for throwing up Hermione" I told her, yanking my other pillow and blocking the bright light to get my face.

"Ginny, I'm taking you into St. Mungo's right now" she grabbed my hand but I yanked it back. I should tell her the truth now… uh, this was going to be difficult.

"Hermione, I lied to you last night" I told her, but then my mind jerk its decision and I added "I wasn't really asleep last night when you came in, and to be honest, I think I only got about… forty-five minutes of sleep since you woke me up." She didn't look surprised, but said in a weak voice, "Ginny, will you please go to St. Mungo's, please, I'm really worried about you."

"I bet they have worse cases there Hermione than mine" I told her.

"I'll take you after work, please Ginny; I can't stand to see you like this."

After thirty minutes of her begging, I finally said I would go with her after work. This meant that I had to tell mum and dad before she got home; this was bound to be a disaster.

I didn't care, but I fell asleep until after Hermione left and I got up at about 9:30. I smelled Hermione's microwave bacon that she had left for me, but the baby didn't want it. My heart went, awwwwwww, but I could live with a healthy baby. He or she made me have two bananas instead.

**Neville**

It didn't bother me that Ginny hadn't come back like she had said she would; it just worried me a little. She was all I could think about this morning, and last night. I couldn't buck up the courage to call her and ask her how she was doing, because 1. I didn't know what to say, 2. I'd look like a needy idiot for doing it, and 3. I had no reason to really call her besides asking her like a pathetic idiot, "Where were you?" and I didn't want to be that guy.

I wondered what Ginny thought of me as, a friend, a drinking buddy, an acquaintance, her boyfriend, future husband? The one guy that I didn't want to be was: the guy who ruined her life by knocking her up.

This thought haunted my mind all morning, but I just sat and ate my coco puffs like any good man did. I also didn't have my shirt on because it was hotter than hell last night and I didn't feel like putting one on now, since I was comfortable.

I swished the chocolate milk in the bowl and then I stared at the milk carton… For twenty minutes I just stared at it. Then what woke me from my trans was a knock on the door, it was too early for Gran to have come, but maybe she got here early some how.

I opened the door to find Ginny who was staring at my chest, a smile formed on her lips. Then her eyes slowly came up to mine, "Not expecting me were you?"

"N-No, I wasn't, but it's a pleasant surprise" I told her, and said she should come in. She did, and smiled a little more at my box of coco puffs. "What brings you over here?" I asked her, very aware that my abs were showing.

"Well, Hermione and Ron are getting married" she told me, she had a false sense of real happiness in her voice. "Congratulations to them, but why don't you seem so happy about that?"

She looked at me and told me, "I am now Hermione's Maid of Honor and she wants to have the wedding in three months, which more than likely means, I have to plan most of this with her. This also means I will have to do everything else for her."

"You didn't tell her did you," I said, Ginny didn't have to tell me I was right because I knew that Hermione wouldn't have unloaded all of that pressure onto Ginny while she was also pregnant. Hermione just thought that Ginny would be happy to help her since she didn't have to work right now.

"No, I didn't" she told me in a weak voice, "but if I had I would have had to tell my whole family right then and there and I didn't want to… Even though now I have to tell my parents before Hermione goes and takes me to St. Mungo's after she gets done with work…" Ginny couldn't look in my eyes but she looked over to the side of the room.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked her, I knew it was the right thing to do, since this was mostly my fault. Ginny wasn't thinking straight, if anything this was my fault. She looked up at me, "What?"

"I'll go with you, but only if you want me to…" she looked at me like I had said a very confusing word like 'proponent.' "You would do that?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I would, I want to help you through all of this, even through the hard things, that's why I'm here." I told her, and I meant all of it too.

She looked close to tears as she grabbed me and hugged me tightly, "If only everyone were as great as you Neville." I wanted those words on a plaque; it'll be quoted one day.

"Thanks, but I just want you happy and healthy" she giggled and said "I don't think you have to worry about that, the baby's been making me eat only healthy foods for the past three weeks." I laughed, "Maybe it's not a total bad thing telling your parents now is it."

"I guess not" she looked up at me, "thanks honey" she got onto her tip toes and kissed me lightly. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flitter all around.

"Anytime" I told her, and then the painful pang hit my stomach. I would never get to tell my parents the good news, well, they wouldn't understand if I did. The bright side to that was I could tell Gran, but I would never get to see their happy faces smiling at me in over joy… Maybe this was one of the reasons why I wanted to go with Ginny so badly, or it was just because I wanted to help her out.

"So when do you want to go and tell them the good news?" I asked her.

"Maybe in an hour or two"

All of the sudden it got quiet as the door knocked four times then the knob turned, Ginny let go of me and I went to go answer the door. Sure enough Gran had to ruin my time with Ginny, once again. "Neville, why on earth don't you have a shirt on?" she turned around to look at Ginny and smiled widely, "Ah, I see."

She let herself into my apartment and gave Ginny a very big hug, when she was done she put her arms on Ginny's shoulders and stood back for a little bit while eyeing her out. I saw her smile grow even wider, "Neville, how come you never told me that I was going to be a great grandmother?" she asked, turning around to face me.

The one thing going through my mind was: WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID SHE KNOW?

"U-Uh… How do you figure that?" I asked her.

"Oh Neville, I'm not that naïve. She's glowing, she had a huge smile on her face even if she is extremely pale, she was a lot thinner the last time that we spoke, and she looks exactly like your mother before your dad and her told your grandpa and me" Ginny smiled at me, half guiltily, and half proud. One less person that we had to tell and she seemed to have taken it very well.

"I was worried about you Neville, I thought for years that I wasn't ever going to get to see my great grandchild, but now I do!" She and Ginny laughed a little bit as I stared with great interest at the floor.

"Dear, have you been eating healthy?" she asked Ginny, I tried to get Gran to stop, but she swatted me away with her hand. "Yeah, I have, the baby craves only healthy food."

"Good, good, just like Alice did" I saw Ginny smile at me; her chocolate eyes were glistening with happy tears.

"Now when are you two getting married?" She asked so I said quickly fallowing, "Gran, don't ask things like that" I told her.

She turned around to face me, "Don't tell me that my grand daughter or grand son is going to be a bastard." Ginny's smile quickly faded, as I turned to my Gran, but Ginny said quickly, "We never discussed it."

"You haven't discussed it?!" Gran repeated irritated, "For Godric's sake you two are having a baby and you aren't getting married! What would your parents think young lady? Haven't you told them yet? Won't they be disappointed?"

"Gran, you are in no right to be talking to Ginny like that!" I felt like it was my duty to stand up for Ginny, even if it was against Gran, and besides, no one talks to my woman that way!

"Neville, you should have proposed! You don't just go getting girls pregnant then leave them the next morning!" she turned to me, now she was getting me angry.

"I'm not leaving anywhere Gran, I could have run before but I didn't, I'm still here aren't I? I'm not leaving Ginny to do this all by herself; besides we were already talking about getting a house together" I told her, and her smile had reformed a little.

"Neville, I have no doubt that you will be a great father, but the thing is that a baby needs both parents, and the only way to stay that way is so that they get married." She said a little more calmly.

"Just because Ginny is pregnant doesn't mean that we have to get married, who said we want to anyways?" Then within two seconds I heard the door slam shut behind Ginny.

I looked at Gran angrily and said "Thanks a whole lot for nothing."

"Neville, things in life are worth waiting for, and that girl is one of them. The circumstances are bad, I know, but you've got to let her cool down before you go and talk to her. Getting a ring isn't the worst idea either." She gave me a wink and left my apartment, leaving her cookies on the couch.

I plunked myself onto a chair and thought for several hours what I was going to do, what I was going to tell her. Then I saw that it was eight thirty when my phone rang, I picked up and asked, "Hello?"

"Hi Neville" Hermione's voice came on the other end.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" It was odd because I hadn't talked to Hermione for over two years.

"Do you know where Ginny is? Because she isn't here, she isn't at the burrow, she isn't around Ron, Harry, or Luna-" I cut her off and asked "Why would she be with Harry?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute and then replied "I just called him in case she was, but is she with you or have you seen her at all today? Because her phone is dead and she left me a note but I can't make anything of it"

"What did the note say?" I asked, ignoring any questioning for right now.

"It just says, 'heart… beating… faster… stop… turn time back' I don't know what it means" She said, I could hear her pacing through her apartment. "But I was going to take her to St. Mungo's today and I bet that's why she isn't here… but I've tried everywhere, George and Charlie haven't seen her, Bill and Fleur have been looking but nothing so far, and Ron is also out looking but nothing."

"Hermione, I think there is a big piece of the puzzle that you're missing" I told her, "Ginny's pregnant."

I had let out Ginny's secret, well, partly mine too, but Hermione was a blabber so not before long till everyone knew, but Ginny wasn't being found so it was just something that I had to do. "WHAT? WHY WOULD SHE TELL YOU BEFORE SHE TOLD M-" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and there was a pop on the phone as Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley, was now in my sight. "IT'S YOURS ISN'T IT!" she yelled in a high pitched squeaking noises that I could barely hear.

"Hermione, only dogs can hear you now" I told her.

"You and Ginny?!" she squeaked, "I would have never thought in my life…" she put her hand on her forehead and plopped down onto my couch. "I didn't see this coming"

"Neither did I" She had me come over to the couch and talk to her about this.

**Ginny**

I stared at the name "Fred Weasley" as the rain poured hard onto my face. Just below that, it said "April 1st 1978 - May 2nd 1998."

I told him everything, even if he couldn't hear it. I poured everything out that was bothering me. Even with my soaked clothes clinging to me. He had hit me hard when he had died… I found out as his body was being carried into the great hall by a crying Oliver Wood and Seamus Finnigan. I had collapsed onto Luna; I had lost all control… This was the one point in my life, when I felt that nothing was worth living for anymore.

Sitting in the rain, my silent tears kept on flowing down my face. Then I heard footsteps behind me, shoes meeting the puddles, they walked slowly. Not even worrying about them seeing me, I kept on crying.

Then their warm hand was placed onto my shoulder, "Ginny, come on, lets get you somewhere dry."

"I'm not leaving" my voice cracked because I hadn't used my voice in a while.

"Come on Ginny, it's already eleven thirty-four and it seems like you've been here for over twelve hours" the voice told me.

"I'm not leaving him" I told the voice.

"Don't do this now Ginny, you have to go, he'd understand, you know Fred." The voice told me.

I looked at my brother's tombstone and I remembered his dead face, smiling at me… The wind picked up and started to blow harder. "Ginny please don't do this to yourself, you're going to get a cold and then you'll get sick, now please Ginny come with me. I know you hate me and all but can't you put that aside for a minute or three and talk to me about why you weren't at your apartment?" Harry's voice asked me.

"I wasn't at my apartment because I was here" I told him flatly, "Now can you leave, you're being very insensitive right now."

His voice didn't get stern but he said, "Ginny please, I'm asking you as a friend."

"Oh, of course" I spat out distainfully, "Friends, but never more than that."

"Ginny… please"

"You never understood" I told him quietly, "never understood."

"Then let me understand now" he pleaded, getting onto his knees and getting down to my level, "I'm begging you Ginny just for you to talk to me and go some place dry so that you don't get sick."

Something inside of me got me up, or maybe it was from underneath me… "Fine, I'll talk to you… about everything"

_Do not forget to review! This took me all day and it was a pain in my ass, let me tell you that. I really hope you like it because I wasn't so crazy about this one to be honest... I hope you don't hate the story now because of this chapter... I'm really worried about that it will suck majorly and then you'll hate it... Just review and tell me if I did okay, crappy, or you want to kill me for writing such shit and I wasted your time._

_ALSO!! Please go to my new story and read it: Without Red Hair and Freckles!_


	6. I'll be there

_**Please don't forget to review!!**_

_**Harry**_

I got off of my knees and stared at her beautiful eyes that had tears flowing down them and they landed onto her cheeks. She didn't move for a while, just staring at the tombstone, so then I gently took her wrist to have her follow me. Her body didn't disagree, but you could tell that Ginny left her heart and soul at that gravesite.

She only looked at the ground as we walked silently in the rain until we reached my beat up, old car that I had gotten. Ginny always commented how I had so much galleons but I wanted a car that didn't work worth shit. This was before we had broken up of course.

I opened the door for her as she reluctantly went into the car, I went in on the other side, the rain was pounding hard onto the windows.

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I asked her worriedly, "Ginny, it isn't safe out here, especially at night, muggles are all around here."

She ignored my comment and said nothing to me. "They are weird like that Gin, you've got to be more careful."

"Don't call me Gin" she said through gritted teeth, then I remembered why, I always use to call her that while we were going out, but now apparently I wasn't worthy of calling her by her nickname.

"Okay, fine, but Ron and Hermione are really worried about you" I told her, "Especially Ron, he thinks it has something about last night and you lying to your mum about having a boyfriend."

I saw her features get tense as she sat in the passenger's seat of the parked car, then she told me "I'm pregnant."

"Sure, right Ginny" I said with a laugh, but the look on her face confirmed my worst fear, "I am." She told me again, but I wouldn't believe it.

Her eyes avoided mine, so I said "Ginny, this isn't a funny prank."

"It isn't a prank Harry; wouldn't I be laughing if it was?" She told me seriously, and yes she would be laughing but I wouldn't and couldn't believe it "But you're just too good at this joke that it's almost believable." Her eyes finally locked onto mine.

"You think this is just some sick joke that I'm playing on you?" she asked annoyed, she opened up her car door, "Ginny, don't leave, please, don't leave, I guess I don't have the same humor as you do."

Ginny looked as if she were going to scream at me very soon, her eyes watery, "You're impossible Harry James Potter, and I am glad you broke up with me because I wasn't good enough for you." After slamming my hand in the car door, she ran away from the car. I knew that I had to run after her, so with my numb hand I started running and screaming her name to come back, but then I heard a faint popping noise through the pouring rain and the howling wind. Her red hair bouncing behind her was still very vivid in my mind.

_**Ron**_

George and I waited at the shop nervously for someone to call us, then at 12:07 we got a call. "Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Ron, I saw Ginny, but she kind of ran away" Harry told me.

"Wait, you found Ginny? How could she have gotten away?" I asked him, but not really wanting to know what could be happening to my baby sister right now.

"She was at the graveyard with Fred" Harry's voice said weakly, "And she ran away from me before I could really understand what she was saying."

I looked at George, who looked like a mess, his hair going every which way, and he looked like he might have a heart attack soon, "Ginny was at the graveyard?" I asked out loud, as George hit his head hard against the wall.

"Yes, but I don't know where she could have apparated to, but she's soaked to the bone" Harry told me, and I asked in a very brotherly like manor.

"What kind of shirt was she wearing?"

"What?" he asked dumbly

"What color was Ginny's shirt?" I asked again

"I don't know, I could barely see anything, but I think it was purple, why?" my best friend asked me.

"No reason" I told him. At least it wasn't like a wet t-shirt contest thing, thank god Ginny didn't wear white today or we would be in some pickle.

"Thanks for the call Harry," I told him after two more minutes of talking, "If anything new comes up, just give us a call."

"I just don't get why Ginny would do this, just leave to go see Fred, without anything but a note that makes no sense." George said after I had hung up with Harry.

"I know, none of this makes sense," I told George as we heard the thunder rolling to our ears. We sat in the kitchen for another eight minutes until we heard the shop door open. "I thought you locked up?" I asked George, his worried expression matching mine. "I did."

We heard a loud crash downstairs as we saw lightning through the windows. George started running down the stairs; I trailed behind him, to find Ginny throwing items all over the shop. But it certainly didn't look much like our sister, her face was death white, her eyes were bloodshot, soaked from the top of her head to the bottom of her shoes, and she looked miserable.

"Ginny?" George asked tentatively. She ignored us and kept on breaking things, George went over and grabbed onto her waist, her body in a constant struggle to break free of her brother's grasp. "Ginny what the hell is going on with you?" George shouted, having to go backwards just to get more control over Ginny, who slumped down to the floor.

"Ginny? Can you hear me?" George asked, as she burst into tears. I slowly went closer to my brother and sister to hear her say between sobs, "He - thought - I - was - pranking - him"

"So you want to destroy all pranks?" George said annoyed.

Ginny covered her face with her soaked sleeves, we couldn't understand much before but when she talked now we really couldn't understand her.

"What?" George asked, kneeling down to Ginny.

"He - doesn't - want - to - get - married" Ginny wailed.

"Who?"

"Neville" I thought I was hearing her wrong, so I asked, "What?"

"Neville doesn't want to get married and Harry thought that I was pranking him" she croaked out.

"Why would you want to marry Neville?" George asked, not in a grossed out way, but more concerned than curious. "He-He" Ginny didn't finish, but coughed.

"Come on Ginny, let's get you upstairs and dry" George told her, getting her weak body up, and he had to carry her up the stairs. When he let her down he gave her some dry clothes and sent her into the bathroom.

**_Ginny_**

I trembled in the bathroom as I forced myself to throw up. This was when I knew I had hit rock bottom. You would think that things could only get better from here, but you'd be wrong, they were just about to get a-whole-hell-of-a-lot worse. Someone knocked on the door, but I just forced myself to throw up again. "Ginny?" George swung the door open to reveal my shaking body and my dry clothes were absorbing up the wetness in my skin. He repeated saying my name, but in more worried tones as time progressed. In desperation, I broke down crying again, my emotions were going weird and I couldn't control how they were acting.

"I'm sorry" I told him, tears falling from my cheeks; he came and put his arms around me securely, like all my brothers did. "I'm sorry" I repeated.

"Ginny, what happened to you?" he asked me, in a whisper.

My hands went straight to my face and I blurted it out, but George obviously didn't hear me, by the look on his face. Through my crying, I managed to say "I got pregnant."

Shock swept over my older brother's face as he stared at me, still kind. Then my blotchy red face looked up to see Ron, standing in the doorway, with his mouth opened wide, his eyes huge. "W-Who?" he stuttered out.

George shhed me and told me not to speak, then he picked me up off of the bathroom floor and carried me over to his bed. I tried to tell him that I would take the couch, but he refused, "No, my baby sister is going to be taken care of, and I'm going to do that to the best of my abilities," he told me in a whisper. Then I heard him say even quieter, "even without my better half."

He kissed me on the forehead and said "Night Gin, go to sleep, it's been a long day for all of us."

Before I could argue, he put his index finger to his lips and turned out the lights to the room. I closed my eyes and he didn't fully shut the door. I heard pounding of numbers onto a phone and he said "We've got her," Like I was some top secret mission that they had completed.

"Yeah, I know, we were all worried Hermione." He told her in a patient tone, "She's sleeping right now Hermione; she had a really tough day." George told her.

"I know you want to talk to her but you can't right now, it looks like she hasn't slept in years and she got her soul sucked out by a dementor. She's in good hands Hermione" George tried reassuring her.

"Yes, she told us Hermione"

I could hear Ron fidget nervously in his seat, "No, I didn't ask her any questions." George told her rather flatly.

"Because Hermione, you didn't see how miserable she looked, I want her to know that she at least has some family behind her on this. I only have got one baby sister and I'm not letting her go."

George stopped to wait for Hermione to stop talking, "I know about the situation, and when Ginny wants to tell me more, she will, but right now she isn't and I'm not going to push her for answers."

A few minutes went by and George said, "She can stay here as long as she wants to."

I didn't have the heart to listen to the rest of the conversation, but he was right, and it felt really good to know that I at least had one person to lean back on. Even if it isn't Neville.

It hadn't occurred to me until just now how tired I really was. I had to remember to thank George for sticking up for me, and he was close on my favorite brother chart. I loved them all sure, but some were just not as tolerable as others. Percy. But I slowly closed my eyes, opened them again, and then shut them tightly. I mumbled to myself "You have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, but you don't have to deal with that till tomorrow, right now, you can sleep."

Then for the first time she put her hand down to her belly and told it with a small smile, "I'm going to be there for you when no one else is, like you are for me right now.

_This chapter was technically "done" about five days ago, but I didn't post it because it had MAJOR editing that needed to be done. Also my spell check is not working so that makes it even more difficult to go on, and over all I wanted to make sure that this chapter was great for my readers. Also, I didn't want to disappoint my constant reviewers who make my day. I never really expected this many people to actually review my stories on a regular basis, it's just so cool. Anyways, thanks for reading and could you do me a favor by just reviewing? If you tell me what I should improve, it'll make this story easier to read! Also, I'm taking suggestions for this story and where you want it to go (or any other of my stories I guess, besides the story "Forbidden Love" that I have all planned out)_

**And go check out my new story "Without Red Hair and Freckles" which now has two chapters up!**


	7. The taste of Tic Tacs

**_Please Review_**

Three, Two, One. It amazed me that if I didn't eat, I still got morning sickness. I didn't know how I could do it, just one of those unexplainable things that you don't need.

Like a ghost, I came out of the bathroom with Ron and George acting like they hadn't been looking at the door, but you could tell that they had been watching it closely. I wouldn't recommend that they go into acting.

"Morning" I mumbled to them, going and picking up a banana from the counter. "So, did you sleep okay?" I asked George, who I knew had been up talking to Hermione, Harry, and various people that had been looking. I don't know how much he told them but I saw his checklist.

"I slept fine, I would have slept better if Hermione hadn't kept me on the phone for two hours discussing things that I didn't want to talk about, especially with her," George said, and I had the feeling that it was about me. "Oh"

"But Hermione got me thinking," Uh oh, a scary pastime. "So… uhmm, after work, can we talk to you?"

"Sure" I told him, but he didn't look relieved. "Anything you want George" I said, he had been the one to stand up for me, so I guess I could do this for him.

He finished his bowl of cereal and went down the steps, Ron didn't look as nervous as he did before, and he said in a whisper, "Please don't tell me that you slept with Harry and that's his baby."

"Well, I can only say that half of that sentence is true" I hurried down the stairs, knowing that later, Harry would get an earful from Ron. I helped George clean up the mess that I had made last night, and then we opened up the shop.

"Verity took the day off today, she's in South Africa on Safari with her new husband" George told me, throwing an apron to me, "So you get register."

I didn't think that many people would come to Diagon Alley to go to a joke shop, in the end of October. Especially when it was a Thursday, I mean who does their shopping then?

The day was slower than in the summers, but it was still packed with customers. Ron was being a real baby and wouldn't let me help him carry anything and said in a low tone "it's not good for your health."

Mum, Hermione, and Harry had all come at the best times. Because I wasn't in the shop then, I was upstairs still getting my morning sickness and I had Ron take over my spot for a while. When I came back downstairs, I could tell that Ron had wanted so badly to comment about Harry, but he kept it inside him.

We finally closed up shop at seven and went upstairs to celebrate a good day of work. I changed out of my work clothes and into comfy clothes that were normally loose on me. Ron and George made a pizza, but I picked off all of the olives, pepperoni, and sausage. "So, what do you think of the business?" George asked.

"I have a new appreciation for it, that's for sure." I said with a smile. "I couldn't imagine working in the summer."

George gave me a weak smile, and asked, "So do we have to have this awkwardness all the time or can we actually talk about this?"

I set my piece down onto my plate and said, "What do you want to know? The least I can do is tell you two, since you're letting me stay here, away from Hermione." And I added to a side note towards Ron "No offense."

"None taken" Ron mumbled.

"Well, who is it?" George asked, and I waited till he took a huge sip of water till saying, "Its Neville Longbottom." That water came out of his mouth and sprayed all over Ron's face. "NEVILLE?!"

Ron's wet face showed every bit of shock, "Yes, Neville" I repeated in a quiet voice, as George ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought that it was Harry and that's what you were blubbering about last night."

"I'm sorry I didn't get up to your expectations, but I can't choose who I accidentally get pregnant with." I told him crossly.

"I didn't mean it like that Ginny, I just never thought when I looked at that clumsy kid in Ron's grade would one day be involved with my sister" George said.

"Neville?" Ron repeated stupidly.

"Yes… remember that one day Ron, when I came in late, when you were eating breakfast with Hermione, I was wearing-"

"The same clothes you did the night before" he finished in a whisper. "That'll be a story to tell the kid, he was made because our sister got drunk and slept with the person next to her."

"Hey, I wasn't _that_ drunk Ron" I told him, a little steamed.

"So you wanted this to happen?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm not happy how it came about, no, but I can't change what has already happened."

"No, you can't." Ron said, "But you can make this better, by actually talking to him about this."

"He doesn't want to talk to me" I told him, quite sure of that.

"I don't think so, I bet he's just scared to talk to you and he doesn't know how to feel about the situation just yet, I mean if you tell a guy he's a father, he's bound to have a reaction." Ron told me, but I shook my head, "I talked to him and he doesn't want to get married, then his Grandmother basically called me a tramp and I left."

_"She's still alive?!"_

I just shook my head at Ron's stupid question.

"Well what did Neville say? You might just be taking it wrong" George said

"He said, 'Just because Ginny is pregnant doesn't mean that we have to get married, who said we want to anyways?'" I parroted, in his same tone. I was good at impressions; I could do a pretty good toad face if I wanted to.

"Are you sure he said it like that?" George asked me.

"No, I'm not entirely sure"

"Then talk to him Ginny, he has some say in this, after all it is his baby too." I got angry; emotions for me were like a pinball machine. You never really knew what would get hit next.

"But it's my body and it's ultimately my decision, now isn't it." He looked toward me, and said, "Yes, but he has a say in this, and you only hear what you want to hear Ginny…"

"You think I want this?" I asked irritated, "You think I want to be in a fight with Neville? I was the one that wanted to get married! He doesn't, it just proves that he's going to leave me later when it gets harder."

"Now I may not know a lot about Neville, but I am damn sure that he wouldn't leave you, especially like this." George told me, looking me straight in the face.

Out of frustration, I got up and left down the stairs. "Ginny!" Ron yelled, coming down the stairs.

I ignored him until he caught up to me, with one hand on the doorknob, the other being pulled back by my brother.

"Ginny, just tell me that you'll talk to Neville, and if it all goes well, then you can maybe discuss marriage, but I bet he was just scared. Things fly out when guys are nervous or scared." Ron said, I jerked my hand away from him, and walked angrily out the door. My brothers didn't know a thing about this, and the only thing that would get that anger out, was something that was basically routine now.

After spending two hours throwing up, I ate twelve boxes of tic tacs, then I quickly apparated to the burrow. With little to nothing in my body, besides the tic tacs I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. To my surprise, Bill opened up the door. Without a hello, I went into the house, and found my mom immediately, but what took me by surprise, was the person sitting next to her. "Neville?"

"Ginny, for heaven's sake you scared me." My mother put her hand over her heart, "What are you doing here?" then she took a closer look at me, "Ginny you look really pale, do you want to sit down?"

"Where is dad?" I asked, looking around the room, but he was no where to be seen.

"He's at work dear, but maybe you should sit down…"

Fleur came into the room and dropped the tray that she had been carrying. "Ginny, you look absolutely horrible." She said, staring at my pale completion, and my freckles, as if to count them all very fast.

"Thanks Fleur, I can always count on you to brighten up my day" The words flew out of my mouth with heavy sarcasm. She looked taken aback, and I didn't even care to say I was sorry when I really wasn't.

"Neville, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him, and he nodded, and I had to add, "iAlone/i"

Neville got up and followed me outside the house; I took his hand and had him walk very far from the house, to make sure that they wouldn't eavesdrop onto our conversation. We finally found a spot in the orchard, "What the hell are you doing at my parent's house?!" I said rather loudly for a girl who was trying to keep it a secret.

"I was worried about you, and I knew that you had to come here sometime…"

"You could have gone to my apartment!" I shouted.

He stayed calm and said, "You and Hermione weren't doing so well, so I knew that you two wouldn't be talking necessarily and you'd specifically avoid her since she found out and you don't want to be yelled at, even if you have to scream in other people's faces."

I started catching my breath so he asked, "Now why are you so pale?"

"Because I spent the last two hours throwing up, and I swear I could see my organs come out." I told him, "George and I… well we kind of got in an argument over you."

"Me?" he asked, looking concerned.

I shivered in the cold October wind, "Yes… about our last encounter, when you said…" but he was quick to reply.

"I didn't mean what I said" it came out of his mouth quickly, "I wish I could put the words back into my mouth and say what I really meant but I couldn't. You ran out too quickly and then no one could find you and I was getting really worried that it was because of what I had mistakenly said."

"You didn't mean it?" I repeated quietly, feeling good for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

"No, I really do want to get married but it just came out wrong and I felt horrible afterwards, but I couldn't say anything-" I placed my index finger onto his lips and whispered a quiet, "Shh"

He stopped talking, as I leaned in close to him, I took his hands, and pressed my soft lips against his. When we finally broke apart, I told him in a quiet voice, "I want to get married too."

"I have time right now" he said jokingly.

I laughed; I couldn't remember the last time that I had done that. "Well, I think that we should have it after the baby is born because I won't fit into a dress, and plus, Hermione and Ron's wedding would be too close to ours."

He looked a little disappointed, "So you want to wait until after the baby is born?"

"… Well, maybe we could convince Hermione to change her date." Neville and I both knew that it was close to impossible to change Hermione's mind when it came to her dream wedding. "It's worth a shot" he told me.

"I think we have to tell your future-in-laws first though, about the little one." I told him, smiling weakly at my stomach. He was staring at the same place that I was and said, "You know, it's hard to think that seven and a half weeks ago, we were just two people with completely different lives, but now, it's all coming together."

"Yeah… I know the feeling." I told him, and looked up at him, "before we go in there, I want to know if you want to come to a meeting… you know, a check up for the baby, I mean. I only went in there once, and since you are the father and all… my ultrasound is scheduled to be in three days, at six, are you doing anything then?"

His expression slightly changed, "Uh, I have to work late that night."

"Oh" I said, looking at my shoes, knowing all too well, I wouldn't be able to see them in a few months.

"But I can take off work, it's not that important anyways," he told me.

"I couldn't let you do that Neville, it's your job. You can't just go running around with me all the time." I told him.

"I want to do this for you, I want to be there, for all of this," He told me with a grin plastered onto his face. "Besides, it feels like forever since I wasn't at work. I need a distraction."

I raised an eyebrow and he told me, "that's not what I meant, okay, I want to do this for you and that's it. I'll be there and I'll pick you up at five thirty and we can go together… kind of like a… a family."

The way he said it made me just get butterflies in my stomach all over again, like a 'I need you now' thing and I would have kissed him again if I hadn't felt gross all over.

"Yeah, like a family" my smile grew wider, as I looked into his eyes, my hand found his and he made a surprised face, "Ginny, you're freezing."

"Am I?" I asked quietly, my own hands feeling the other, "I don't feel it."

"Of course you can't, it's your own hands, come on, let's get you inside," but I didn't budge when he gently pulled on my hand, "but that means that we'll have to go and tell them… and I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

He placed his jacket over my shoulders and whispered, "I'll be right here, no matter what."

"Okay… you're right." I told him, looking up at his soft eyes.

This was the first time that I felt completely safe and secure with the one I was with... and it felt, really good.

_I feel like this chapter is very mushy and confusing and my writing is going to crap because of this chapter but the plot will thicken if you stick around for more chapters! I promise it won't be all emotional stuff and there will be action, not as much violence but actual action. Please stick with this story and please review!!_

**_Oh, p.s. go check out my new story that I just updated today called "Without Red Hair and Freckles"_**


	8. That's Mrs Longbottom to you

**_Please Review, it's been too long since I updated this story!!!_**

I felt lightheaded when I got into the house, partly from the fact of all the tic tacs and partly from throwing up before I ate all of those tic tacs. "It'll be fine, this will all be fine" he whispered quietly to me, as I held onto his hand tightly, like there would be no tomorrow.

"Just relax, they're your parents." He whispered.

Then a massive head ache came my way, as if everything in the room were spinning, "I don't feel so good." I told him, I was now in front of my parents, Bill, and Fleur.

"Ginny, what is going on?" My mother asked me, looking at my hand that was intertwined with Neville's. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down, you're really pale…"

"I have something to tell you," I started off, but they were spinning in my mind, I couldn't look them straight in the eyes because I could barely get where their arms were. "I-I."

My palms were sweating profoundly, their faces were even harder to see, they kept on moving… Then I felt someone put their arm on my shoulder. "Ginny, please sit down, you don't look well at all…" my mother pleaded, and her figure in my mind kept on swerving, making me nauseous.

"I'm-I'm Pregnant." I told them, then everything was blurry, I could only hear my mother screaming, my dad yelling my name, and then I felt my head meet the floor.

I can't really tell you what happened next, because I don't know myself, but I heard Neville's quiet voice, the whole time, I could only hear Neville.

When I finally woke up, I found Neville, mum, and dad staring at me in a room that looked very bland. I tried sitting up but I was pushed back down. My mother was shocked silent. After looking out the window, I noticed that I was at St. Mungo's. I also noticed that my dad didn't look me in the eyes at first, he had his head down, looking at his shoes with this hands to the back of his head, his elbows resting on his knees.

My mum found her voice and asked, "Ginny? Do you know where you are?"

"St. Mungo's" I told her.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"The twenty first of October"

Her frown went even down further, "No honey, it's actually the twenty third."

"What!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of the bed, but Neville's hand pushed me back down again. "How long have I been like this?"

"Two days honey" math wasn't a strong suit of mine, "do you know what happened before you fell?"

"I told you my secret" I said, as my dad looked up finally, "what happened?"

This time, Neville spoke, "Well, after you fell, we took you here, and we've stayed here ever since… and I told them a lot about what's been happening these past few weeks." I felt really bad for Neville; he was probably drilled with questions from all of my brothers, not to even mention my parents.

"Goodie goodie" I mumbled, looking at my feet that were under the blanket, "wait, you've been here for two days straight? What about work?"

Neville smiled at me, and took my hand, "That's not what's important right now, you getting better is." He said it with such a soothing tone, I saw my mother get tears in her eyes, getting out of her chair, she went over and hugged Neville in a rib cracking tight hug, "Ginny, you've got someone special right here," she told me over his shoulder.

With tears in my eyes I said, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Ron and Hermione have been worried about you, and Hermione said that you slept at George's apartment one night." My mom asked too many questions that she didn't want to know the answer to.

"Yes, I did sleep at George's one night, but I don't think that it concerns you." My mother let go of Neville, and put her hands onto her hips, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, I have been worried sick about you for the past few weeks and you keep on shutting me out of your life. Maybe it's time that I find these things out from you, instead of other people. I'd much rather hear it from my daughter's voice."

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking in my dad's direction, but I felt too ashamed to look in his eyes.

"You better be" my mom said, straightening out my pillow and sheets. "I knew something was wrong with you at dinner, but you denied everything, then you took so much offense when I was talking about your stomach."

"I told you I was sorry, you don't need to go and make me feel even worse than I already do." I said, then a healer came in at the perfect time. "Hello Miss Weasley, are you experiencing any pain?"

"Other than the fact of I'm being harassed by my own mother, I'm fine" I mumbled, as my mum's jaw dropped, "Ginerva Weasley!" She would have gone on if the healer hadn't interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but we're going to need to take some tests on your daughter, to see if she will have any long term damage to her or the baby." The healer said, Neville got up out of his seat, but I sat up at once, "I want Neville to stay in the room while that happens."

She gave me another glance, as I looked back to Neville, who looked slightly confused, yet at the same time he understood. My mother looked simply scandalized. "Are you sure that you want this?" she asked me, in a serious tone, I ignored my mother's look and said, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, Mr. Longbottom, you may stay, but I must ask you two to leave," she said towards mum and dad. One of them hadn't said a word, the other looked as though she were about to swear out multiple words at one time.

When mum left out the room, Neville stayed quiet, so I had to tell him, "I heard your voice," his eyes met my gaze, "after I fell that was all I could hear."

He smiled, "I tried to get you to respond, but nothing, you did sort of smile though."

My red hair was now blending with my face, it had been too long since I had actually smiled with Neville, blushing too. The healer came back in, locking the door so that my mum wouldn't barge in, "Okay Miss Weasley, are you ready?"

"No," I told her, Neville raised an eyebrow and the healer tilted her head a little bit to the side. "It's going to be Mrs. Longbottom, if you don't mind"

I looked up at Neville, who was smiling down on me, he kissed my forehead, and the woman said, "Alright Mrs. Longbottom it is."

_I am soooo sorry to you readers :( I've had the musical that we did "Beauty and the Beast" and then I had writer's block on this story and then I made like 10 straight chapters on "Without Red Hair and Freckles" which is doing pretty well if I say so myself, but I really wanted to update this for you guys and I freaked out when I saw "Last edited... November 1st." So I grabbed my ipod and went to work, I really really hope you guys like this chapter (and so sorry for the shortness!!!) "Last updated: October 12th...." I'm so sorry for making you guys wait that long!!!!!_

_Please review, and go check out my story "Without Red Hair and Freckles"_


	9. Im sorry

_I have decided to take this story off of Fan Fiction for a while so that I can do the major editing that needs to happen to this story._

_I am sorry that I have been so caught up in my other story that I did not have time to work on this story and I am very sorry for the inconvience that I place upon you. If you do not send a "review" to this chapter I will try to notify everyone that watches this story when I get the new version up. I have just got to finish "Without Red Hair and Freckles" before I do anything else because if you have read it you will know that it is a monster of a story and the plot line is always turning and I some how always find a way to make the story even bigger than it actually was intended to be. Again, I am sorry and after that story is finished with this will be the story that I work on next before I start the sequel to "Without Red Hair and Freckles." I cannot say that I am sorry enough and I feel right now that I need to focus on one story without having so much on my plate._

_I hope you understand_

_Jackie_

_P.S. I will try to reedit the first chapter right now but in this time I'm having a lot of medical problems but I will try my hardest to edit the story as much as I can so that you get a better quality story. Also, the plot line will be more structured so some of the events may be switched and changed around a bit. :/ _


End file.
